


Don't Deny Me

by RoseStilinskiHale



Series: Blood & Moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Confessions, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emotional Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Derek, Souled Vampire(s), Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseStilinskiHale/pseuds/RoseStilinskiHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next day how Stiles and pack reacts to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belongs to Teen Wolf.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Not beta read.

Stiles wakes up to the streaming light of the sun through the gaps of the blinds of the window and falls on the wall past the bedpost. It's take him awhile to recognize where is he. Stiles doesn't need to strain much with his new amplified senses; he can hear the soft sound of water dripping and hitting the tiled floor of the bathroom; then the telltale hissing noise of the kettle and the calm lub-dub of heart, Derek is up and making tea. He outstretches his senses further, he can hear the horns and muffled roars of the car coming from the main road of Beacon hills. 

 

He pulls his senses back and his ears perks up when he hears the creaking nose of the door and the soft grate of footsteps in the hall along with another pattern of heartbeat. It's. Isaac Lahey, one of Derek's beta tottering around in the living room. 

 

Stiles eyes flicker open and immediately closes against the blinding light. He squint letting his eyes adjust. The previous night's event invades his mind swirling like a sirocco. 

 

He still can't being himself to believe that Derek has actually made a confession of his undying love for Stiles and then they made sexy as fuck and hot as hell love to each other before he blacked out by the sear force of his orgasm. Shit how embarrassing but Derek must be smug really smug that he could do that to Stiles, and Stiles would never deny Derek's sexual prowess.

 

Stiles' body betrays him again and he groans as if in pain feeling his cock swelling. He would has jack off if Isaac wouldn't have been present in the loft or had a quick shower quickie with Derek but sadly he can't because of the beta. He loathes their bloodhound noise and affinity to smell things. He is embarrassed everytime when Isaac or Erica scrunches their nose indicating they know how was Stiles' night or how he was fucked by their Alpha into the mattress. Shame real shame but he is thankful that his dad is still human and innocently unaware of his son's kinky fuckey with some dark-hair, stubbly, broody, sexy as hell Alpha.

 

Sitting up Stiles swings his legs over the edge, and pushes himself up off the bed; he picks up his clothes from the floor and walks on bare feet to the en suite bath. 

 

After throwing the clothes in the hamper, he lingers there for some moment staring at his reflection on the mirror. _What has changed, after I know Derek loves me._ he asks himself as his gaze roams over his face, he senses rather than sees...satisfaction; It's tangle in the air, surrounding him, submerging his soul, like a soft hum in the back of his mind. It shocks Stiles because the satisfaction he feels is nothing like he has felt in past after he had sex with Derek; he felt sexual sated but now he feels... complete...whole, as if he has finally got the missing piece of his puzzled life and that's satisfaction for him. 

 

Then his eyes drops to his neck and his heart momentarily lodges in his throat. _Derek must have been really horny last night if he had actually bit me._ He lifts his hand and rubs his thumb gently over the nearly healed bite mark marring skin. Tingling sensation spread across Stiles' back, he shivers. He drops his hand and looks at the reddish pink mark briefly before he shrugs it of and move towards the pot for a leak. Werewolf bite takes longer to heal on Vampire so he isn't bother, only when his dad's there he has to hide it. 

 

He brushed his teeth and steps into the shower, letting the hot water spray on the top of his head and run down his body. The hot warm pelting from the overheard kneads his tensed mucles. He tilts his head forward, allowing the water to rain down his hair, hitting on his neck and shoulder blades. 

 

White steams fills the shower cubical, painting the glass wall with cloudy mists. He blindly reaches out for the soap, then tilting his head back again, and he glides the soap over his body. The water hits his face as his hand moves in circles lathering his soft sensitive flesh. 

 

Stiles get his overwhelming feeling of something big is going to happen today, something that is going to change in life. In retrospect his life already changed when he was turned but he can't get the niggling feeling at back of his mind. 

 

Sighing heavily, he leans forward and braces his palm on the tiled wall. The spray washes his back and seeps through the crack of his buttock then glides down long legs.

 

After he is thoroughly washed and cleaned, he steps out of the shower. He grabs a plush towel from the marble countertop and wipes the moisture away from his damp body. Then tucking the towel around his waist he returns to the bedroom. He enters Derek's walk-in closet and his vision his flooded by all the monotonous dark shades, Derek's signature leather jacket, Hanley's, shirts, t-shirts, jeans, slacks, all hanging on racks like some departmental store.

 

Stiles quickly grabs an underwear, then a t-shirt, he walks in further to grab a sweatpants and dresses quickly before he walk out of the room. Stiles notices the door to Boyd and Eric's room furthest down the hall is still closed and walks down the staircase.

 

"Had a good night?" Isaac chirps from the couch as soon as Stiles hits the landing.  
_Of course he would ask._ Stiles rolls his eyes but grins at him. He doesn't break his stride and walk to the kitchen. 

 

Caffeine is what he needs right now to jolt him into awareness. As soon as he reaches the kitchen threshold, he finds Derek standing by the sink, wearing a black runner shorts and shoes with no shirt. His tanned back and shoulder glistering with perspiration makes it apparent that he has just come back from a run.

 

Derek feels him before he can hear or smell him. He can sense him waking up, a slight tug in the bond indicating his mates arousal, the splattering of water hitting the bathroom floor. His quiet footsteps, soft breathing, low thumping of his heart. Derek's scalp prickles, his senses in high alert... His wolf purrs in delight. His mate is near. Just few steps away before he touch him, feel him, taste him and breath in his delicate scent. 

 

A pair of soft hands reach under his arms from behind him and wraps around his waist,"Morning handsome, thought you might need some help." Stiles says, his chest pressed against Derek's back and his cheek on his shoulder blades. 

 

A slow shudder runs down Derek's body; his chin drops on his chest when he feels a pair of lips kiss on his nape gently. "You want coffee or tea." Derek rasps while he entwines his fingers with Stiles.

 

"Yeah coffee sounds good." Stiles say around a yawn.

 

Chuckling softly, Derek tugs on the arm and pulls the vampire boy around to face him before he his loops his own arm around his neck. "Coffee is ready. I was thinking about pancakes."

 

Stiles groans, as Derek buries his face on the crook of his neck. "Pancakes are always good and I need a glass of red-bull to energize me."

 

Derek pulls and raises a brow in amusement. "Red-bull?"

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "I wanna drink blood sounds bit nasty so red-bull."

 

Derek laughs, leans forward and captures the boy's lips. "You are an idiot." He mutters against the boy's lips.

 

"Ahh! You are utterly and irrevocable in love with this idiot." 

 

"That I'm." The pad of Derek's thumb runs gently along the boy's bottom lip. "I've no problem in admitting that." Derek dips his head and kisses Stiles again, his tongue drifts along the lips and delves into the warm cavern, flickering along the boy's tongue. When they break away from the kiss they are both breathless. 

Smoothing a wet strand from the we boy's brow Derek looks down at him. Sometimes, the way the boy's looks at him... Behind the awkward sarcastic jokes and snarky comebacks lies a young man, a lost soul with a heart of gold. He wonders how could he be so luck to have a mate like Stiles, loyal protective funny. The thought graces a smile on his lips. _MINE_ is the only words swamps his mind. He can feel his wolf surfacing and watches in the boy's blue eyes as his eyes changes to red. His wolf howls calling for his mate.

 

A waves of love, awe and satisfaction floods his senses, the hum changes to a low buzz. Stiles' pupil dilate, dark rim and his eyes look very dark, almost black with desires. Tingles spreads across his neck, a slight pull in his heart and then something finger-like as soft as cotton and warm covers it. His lips part on a surpy gasp but he can't take his eyes off of Derek... And then he hears it, a sound coming from a distance, almost drowned in water... A muffled howl. A _wolf's_ howl...

 

"I wouldn't disturb you guy. But I'm hungry and this is gross." Isaac voice snaps them out of the trace; with a squawk of surprise Stiles jump up and pushes Derek away. 

 

"Isaac," Derek growled out in warning. His eyes fixed on his mate watching him closely. A dread settles in his heart. He is confused by the intensity of their connection so as his mate, he can see that. Stiles simply stares and blinks, and every time his eyes close shut, and open again, emotions fleets across them. 

 

Derek warily reaches out to cup Stiles' jaw. Stile tenses but doesn't move back. Derek sighs and skims his thumb over the boy's cheek. He pushes love through their bond; Stiles' eyes flicker over his shoulder towards Isaac and red tinges his cheeks.

"I...I think." Stiles licks his lip and looks back at the Alpha wolf. His mind is still fogged and he feels little dazed. He grasp Derek's wrists with his hands and pulls them away from his face and steps aside from him before he drops the hand. 

 

Derek looks at him frowning. "I think I should go... Home you know. My daddy wouldn't take my absence lightly and he is the Sherriff and when a Sheriff gets suspicious of his son thing don't go well." He stop abruptly and rubs the back of neck looking between Derek and his beta who are both frowning at him.

 

"Stiles," Derek takes a step towards him. "We need to talk."

 

Stiles looks at him."Talking is good. For you out of your character but it's better. We all talk but now is not the time to talk. Talk can be done later." He grins, a kind of grin he uses for distraction. Derek lips twitches and he fold his arms over his chest and God if he wants to hug the boy. The young Vampire boy is awkwardly charming Derek concedes and perfect for him as his mate.

 

"You two are disgusting." Isaac groans on a roll of his eyes, seemingly bored to see Derek and Stiles sexual tension. Derek feels a growl build up in his chest because this isn't sexual tension anymore and Isaac is interrupting his Alpha's bonding time with his mate.

 

"-ly charming. I know my friend. I see you've at last stared to see things." Stiles chimes and walks over to Isaac and clasps a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see things but don't see to much." Isaac frowns and as he blinks in eyes in confusion he feels a cool breeze and Stiles is gone, the foyer door opens and closes and the vampire is out of the apartment in a fraction of a second.

 

"What does that mean?" Isaac shakes his head and looks at Derek.

 

Exactly, Derek has the same point but he won't say that out loud. He huffs and pins his beta with a glare. "What are you doing here?"

 

Isaac looks at him with mild amusement and confusion. "I live here" he pushes himself of the wall he's leaning against and walks over to the kitchen countertop. "Like Erica and Boyd. And anyway I was hungry and I could smell you two."

 

"Then you should have stayed away." Derek mutters and marches out of the kitchen in long strides.

 

"What?" Isaac calls after him. Derek chooses to ignore his Beta and walks into the living room as he turns on the flat screen and flops down on the couch. He half-listens to the commentary for a baseball match while contemplating whether he should stay put and wait for Stiles' call or barge in his home. 

 

Derek is still confused about the bond connection and Stiles' response to his wolf as if it was his second nature to answer the call. He needs to talk to Deaton about this. Maybe it's Stiles' spark. Unlike other vampires Stiles is a day walker, his spark protect him sun.

 

Isaac comes out of the kitchen with a breakfast tray. "Tea and pancakes." He announces as he sets the tray on the centre table and smiles. "Next time you go for a run just let me know. The weather is tolerable nowadays."

 

"What do you want Isaac." Derek snaps abruptly and glares at the television screen.

 

"What do I want? Really, correct me if I'm wrong. I just saw two people struggling with some sexual tension and its not knew but a three years old slate story. Are you even going to do something about it."

 

"It's called intrusion." He snaps again and draws in a deep calming breath. "Don't interfere in matters you don't understand."

 

Isaac scoffs. "I understand quite well. You don't understand. Stop being stubborn and do something. You both break up and patch up and break up again. Is this sort of a game for you two? Because if it is, then let me tell you it isn't fun anymore. It's affecting you as well as Stiles. As I can see you're together now, how long before you break up again?"

 

Derek's nostrils flares as he looks at Isaac. He doesn't want to tell them about the mating bond before he talks to Stiles about it. But his pack-mate has the right to know about the sudden shift in the dynamics. Stiles being an Alpha mate means he is equal to Derek so as his position in the pack hierarchy. "This time its no turning back." 

 

"What?" Derek looks away from Isaac and glares back at the screen. "What do you mean there is no going back."

 

Derek sighs, while running a hand through his hair. "I mated with him. Last night. There is no going back." He mutters through his clenched teeth. 

 

Isaac looks him eyes wide,"You what?" Derek is stunned by the look of fury that travels across his Beta's face. "You mated with a vampire?" The beta asks incredulously.

 

"That really doesn't matter if I mate with a Vampire or Wolf or a Human."

 

Isaac gives Derek a pained glare. "Yes it does if the vampire has insatiable bloodlust."

 

Derek's nostrils flares, "He isn't insatiable. It's his nature and if I don't have a problem giving him my blood why do you."

 

Isaac huffs out and slouches on the couch. "I don't have a problem. It's just he is no more like us. No more a human."

 

Derek leans forward resting his arms on his knees and scowls at his knuckles. It isn't that he has never reflected on this matter, he isn't an idiot. When Stiles was turned Derek was afraid that their bond break and his feelings and desires for Stiles would go. He had allowed himself to recognise how he did feel: hollowness in his heart, feeling broken as if something in him is missing. But nothing happened his feeling only grew, his wolf became more aggressive and determined to take the boy.

 

"He is still Stiles. And if its about being human then we are no less than monster on full moon."

 

"He can't control his hungry." Isaac argues.

 

"He can, otherwise Beacon hills would have become a slaughterhouse. He hasn't even sired anyone."

 

"He has killed five humans" Isaac yells in irritable exasperation.

 

As if an unseen string is yanked, anger hot and feral flared in Derek chest. In a flash of light he grabs Isaac's collar and yanks the beta forward closer to his face. "Don't dare say that again." He roars flashing his eyes deep red. "He was helpless, didn't have anyone to teach him how to control."

 

Isaac trembles feeling his Alpha's wrath. "Derek. Alpha Stop." Erica shouts and comes rushing, bounding down the staircase, Boyd follows her.

 

Derek jerks, snapping his head towards his female beta and leaving Isaac's collar he moves back to his original position. Clasping his hands together he looks down at his shoes and glares hard as if they might pop up some with answer. His wolf growls wanting to rips the Beta's head for insulting the Alpha mate.

 

"Isaac you fool." Erica chides growling and walking towards her Alpha. She kneels in front of Derek to pull him into a hug. "Please calm down. Batman is perfect. He is, I know. Please."

 

Derek can feel his beta slowly getting out of the shock and hears a soft pleading whine. He swallows hard and makes a pained noise in the back of his throat. "He doesn't know that." His heart splinters and his wolf whimpers. Neither of them are unaware that his pack may not approve of Stiles as his mate. And this is something, Derek has never seen coming.

 

"He will. He loves you and will understand." Erica soothes running her fingers through the Alpha's hair. "Trust me he will." She says shooting Isaac a pointed look, who gulps and looks down in shame.

 

Derek is not oblivious to the fact that he used his Alphaness to make his beta submit and it was a nasty move for him. A good Alpha wouldn't do that, a good Alpha would provide his beta the right to vocalize themselves, even if how hard and harsh that might it be for an Alpha. He has to listen not to silence them into submission. "It's not only about him. You guys too."

 

Erica pulls back and grasps Derek's face in her small palm, a small smile tugs at her lips. "We like him, you have our approval. Isaac is little worried about the sudden shift in the dynamics he is feeling. Don't worry he would come around."

 

Again, Derek can only hope for that. The bond is forged there is no going back. His Betas' have to understand his decision and be supportive. He sigh deeply and cursed himself inwardly for overlooking his Betas, but who could he blame this except for his wolf, his primal urge to mark and mate the young boy his overshadowed his reasoning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes Mia for a week and when he returns to Beacon hills he brings a vampire with him.
> 
> Derek is not impressed by Stile bit he would do anything to please his mate.
> 
> When they all meet situation takes a bad turn unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> [The New Vampire in Town](http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131011014927/the-tomorrow-people/images/e/ea/Robbie_Amell_013.jpg)

Stiles could feel Derek's gaze on him burning hole on his skin but he didn't turn around to acknowledge his presence. He didn't need to, his undead erratic heart had already betrayed him when he had heard the sound of twigs crunching under a familiar heavy grate. He had heard the familiar heartbeat before that.

Stiles was sitting perched on a rock structure next to the edge of a cliff, sedately looking out over the sunset. 

Derek walked upto him and stood right beside him. Stiles didn't know whether he wanted to talk or not. He didn't know whether he should talk at all. Its been a week he'd successfully avoided the Alpha. The Alpha with whom he could feel his weird connection, so strong that it made him feel dizzy.

"Are you avoiding me? You are not receiving my calls." 

Stiles glanced up to the man and gave out a wavering sigh before he stood up.

"It's not like that. I just wanted some time alone." He said all the while brushing the dust off of his jeans avoiding the Alpha's eyes. "You know all this, break up, patch up suddenly you confess your love to me and all this. I just needed some time to think. Being around you, I...I can't think. Y...you are intense and..."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Derek asked, cutting off the rambling. He knew his mate was nervous or avoiding to talk about something. 

Stiles stopped abruptly. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he looked up at him. Derek stood silent, arms crossed, as he watched him closely-- as if he would cry. He wanted to but at the same time he didn't want to shed a single tear, he was tired of shedding tears for this man. Derek confused him by his constant rejection, scared him by his intensity. He had some many things to ask. So many things to know. And ask why he had to face such a fate.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked instead. 

"Where did you go?"Derek countered.

Of course Derek would ask that. They were both stubborn in their own way and were always steps away from getting to each others neck.

Stiles sighed, "I went to Illinois."

Derek's eyebrows shoot up in an arch and horizontal wrinkles appear across your forehead, eyes widened in confusion. "What? Illinois? Why? How?"

A small smile twitched Stiles' lips. He had hoped for a scowl or Derek's stupid eyebrow questioning but words that too so many in one breath, were knew to Stiles. He found the reaction to be endearing. He nodded. "Yeah! Illinois. I'd reasons and for how, because of course, I didn't take my jeep. I took the eleven number bus. It's easy that way. Hassle free, cheap and faster."

Derek huff out a little laugh, while shaking his head in amusement. "You ran there, how long did it take you?"

Stiles ducking his head, rubbed the back of his neck, feeling little self-conscious. "You don't believe me?" He asked with uncertainties because no one would believe, hell he himself didn't believe that he had ran more than 3000mlies, halting just five times to get the direction on his phone GPS, no fatigue, no sweat. 

At first he felt so relieved when he had crossed the Beacon county boarder and then he wanted to run more, wanted to feel the breeze grazing his ears, blowing though his hair, his legs pounding on the ground, his body floating with the wind, till he couldn't.

"No," Derek said coming closer, eyes twinkling with amusement "I believe you, just want to know."

Stiles raised his head and frowned, he could tell Derek didn't believe him, although he wasn't expecting him to but still it felt bad. He crossed his arms defiantly and looked away from the Alpha. "It took me almost half a day to reach there. So don't think I'm lying asshole."

Looking back at Derek, he smirked uncrossing his hand and with a flex of his leg muscles he leapt upward with a whooshing sound startling Derek, staggering him a little and landed on his back hands clutching his chest and legs wrapped around his waist. "See, I can easily sneak up on you now big bad." He whispered into Derek's ears.

Derek growled softly as his hands wounded around and swiftly pulled Stiles in front. Stiles yelped in surprise and held on the Alpha with a death grip hands and legs around his body. "See, I can still startle you." Derek purred, hands cupped his ass, groping him.

Stiles ducked his head under Derek's chin and laughed softly. "Still an asshole."

Derek slide one of his hand up Stiles' neck, gripping his hair he yanked his head back to expose his smooth neck. Stiles gasped closing his eyes and tilted his head back, "Playing rough?" Stiles rasped.

Derek dipped his head, nose brushing gently along his neck. "Missed you." He breathed deeply soaking in Stiles' scent. A low possessive rumble vibrated in his chest when he caught a whiff of some unknown scent traces on his mates skin. Instinctual he tightened his hold and rubbed his nose scenting him before his lips drifted down to the crook of Stiles' neck and cramped his blunt teeth on the pink scared flesh. 

Stiles let out a low whimper as though electricity shot through his chest, leaving a lingering heat in his throat. His gum aching and stomach tightening in anticipation. 

"You missed me?" Derek asked quietly as he licked the scar before looking back up at Stiles.

"Yes, yes. Mmm... Missed you." Stiles moaned, weaving his fingers in Derek's hair before lifting up his head and pressing his lips to his jaw. "So much." He could smell the hot muskiness of the day on the Alpha with the lingering scent of soap and the strong scent of blood that ran through the Alpha's vein. He wallowed in it with his lips pressed, trailing down the strong neck... He was so freaking hungry.

"Stiles?" 

Stiles hummed, pulling away and looking at Derek and saw worry clouding his green gaze "What?" He mumbled quietly, before untangling his limbs and dropping on his feet. Derek's hands fell by his side as Stiles took a step back fighting the urge to sheath his fangs and sink them into Derek's neck.

Derek watched him closely, eyes roaming over his face. "How long you haven't fed."

Stiles parted his lips and the essence of Derek's scent slithered across his tough. He licked his lips stifling a moan that caught in his throat. "A week. But I'm good." He croaked. It was a lie though, he was starving, he'd tried to feed on humans when he was in Illinois but something about their blood had made him feel wrong. Their blood weren't as good as Derek's and now the Alpha's scent swirling in the air, all around him, teasing and taunting him. It was a different feeling for him. His bones vibrating with a need he couldn't put his finger on. It was terrifying.

Derek could hear the lie as Stiles' heart skipped a beat. He frowned in concern, although his wolf purred, pleased that their mate hadn't fed on anyone but them. Their mate needed them. "You are not." He stated confidently.

"Derek, I..." Derek's finger touched his lips, silencing him. 

"Let me speak. I'm trying here Stiles. Please let me."

Stiles' heart hammered in his chest, he searched Derek face, as he stood rigid and unyielding. When his gaze met Derek's, his eyes were searching his too—not for permission but to understand—it was almost as if he was fearing something. It confused Stiles and scared him. The last time Derek broke up with him, he wanted to talk, talk about how they weren't compatible, how different it was for Derek to keep himself calm and not to be worry about Stiles. He was a human, a bait, a danger the pack couldn't afford to take and if the others got air of him being the Alpha's boyfriend then it would endanger his life too. They had been on and off after that, a convenient way to blow off streams.

Stiles felt a surge of anxiety but despite himself Stiles nodded. "The thought of you in danger drives me to madness. I know I haven't proved to be a perfect mate for you." Derek paused as Stiles raised him eyebrow questioningly and mouthed 'mate' against his finger. 

Derek shook his head and continued. He had to do this. He had to tell Stiles so they could proceed with the ritual but this time with his consent. "I want to lock you away so I can protect you but I can't do that. And when I smell others scent on you. I want to tear them apart for touching what's mine." He growled quietly letting his finger fall from the lips.

Stiles eyes widened feeling himself tremble under such possessiveness. "Derek..." He gasped, taking a step forward, his hand reaching out to the Alpha.

Derek grabbed his wrist, "I love you." before gently rest his palm on his chest. Stiles eyes moved to their joined hand flattened out on the smooth hard surface of Derek's warm chest. Feeling his heartbeat under his palm.

"That night I went crazy. Seeing you with someone," Derek shook his head dismissing the images flashing in his mind. "I wanted to possess you. Take you completely, making you mine and never let you go. I brought you from Jungle, fed you my blood and we had sex and I...." He trailed off hearing a soft almost inaudible cracking of twigs. His eyes snapped up searching the clearing and the tree line. The woods immediately fell silent or at least back to their, croaking of birds, murmur of crown sway and branch creak. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked immediately getting alert. He moved aside his eyes following Derek's line of gaze towards the tree line.

Derek tilted his head and sniffed the air. "There is someone." He muttered gritting his teeth.

They stood as noiseless as startled deer, with every sense expectant. For a minute they heard nothing, and then came a faint rattling of dust and the craking of twigs

Derek pulled Stile into his embrace roughly flashing his eyes. "Vampire." He dropped his fangs and let out a menacing growl

Stiles eyes widened realizing who the vampire could be but before he could say anything a heavy gust of wind passed Stiles, he felt Derek's grip leaving his waist as he is pushed and thrown in the air.

Stiles stood agape, frozen at his spot as he saw Derek fall on the ground with a loud thud, dust blew up clouding him.

"Stay back." A hand pressed against his chest nudging him backwards. "It's a werewolf."

Stiles blinked looked down at the hand on his chest, blinked again looking up at Derek. What happened? He took up at the guy stand in front of him. A sudden loud roar pulled him out of the trance. "Oh my god." He gasped swatting the hand away. "What have you done asshole."

"What?"

Stiles saw Derek rearing up, shaking his head jerkily. Ignoring the vampire he blurred towards him and was over by his side. He crouched with his hand out to help him up. 

"What are you doing?" The vampire shouted looking between Stiles and the werewolf.

"Shut up." Stiles responded harshly and took the Alpha's hand to pull him up. "You okay?"

Derek grunted nodding his head as Stiles helped him to stand up. He winced pushing on one of his leg. "Damn," he grunted under his breath as he got on one foot, and when he put weight on it, he winced again staggering. 

Derek panted as he felt his knee socket dislocate. "Is it broken?" He looked up at Stiles and nodded.

"What the fuck are you going it's a werewolf." Derek heard the vampire yell. His head snapped up towards the vampire as he roared.

The vampire eyes widened in fear and uneasy etched his pale feature. "God, Stiles get away." The vampire shouted again.

 _Stiles, the vampire knew Stiles_. "You know him?" he rasped, scowling heavily. How does the vampire know Stiles? Was he with him when he was away? Who was the other vampire anyways?

Stiles eyed him as he bit down on his wrist with his fangs, "Yes, Here have this." And put his wrist against his mouth.

Derek looked down and saw Stiles' bleeding wrist. He looked up at him deepening his scowl. "Heal. You'll heal faster with my blood." Stiles explained. He cocked his eyebrow and looked down at Stiles' wrist again unsure of what to do. He could feel his knee healing but if he had to tackle the vampire down and bite it's head off, he needed to heal faster.

Stiles pushed his wrist against his lips, "Don't even think what your thinking." He mutters quietly near Derek's ear, so only he could hear.

Derek huffed exasperated by Stiles' cryptically warning pondering on the situation. He glanced up at the other vampire who had his eyes bulged out and mouth slightly agape taking in the scene and the intimacy unfolding. He drew in a ragged breath opening his lips and latching his mouth on to Stiles' wrist. The sweet honeysuckle taste of the blood trickled down his throat almost made him moan and his head spin a little with dizziness. He hadn't known vampire's blood could be this ambrosial as he felt his wolf preening with adoration for their mate. _mate helped, good caring mate_ only rattled in his mind. He could hear Stiles soft panting his warm breath fanning against his skin.

"Woah! Never knew..." Stiles looked up panting as he glared at the other vampire daring him to finish the sarcastic comment.

The other vampire snickered at his expression. "Let me rephrase, it's a delightful experience."

Stiles rolled his eyes and glanced down at Derek while stroking his fingers through the Alpha's hair. "I told you to stay at home not to follow me." Stiles panted, a rush of pleasure rippled through his body.

"I wanted to go for a hunt and..." The other vampire trailed off on a nonchalant shrug and folded his arms across his chest.

Stiles pulled his hand away when he felt Derek's grip lightened from his wrist. "Better stayed home, I would have got you something." Stiles said accusingly as The Alpha rose on his feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Derek grunted gruffly as he stood up jerking his leg feeling the bones popping back to its position and the pain ebbing away. He was impressed, indeed. 

"Good now its times for introduction I guess." The vampire blurred to them, then smiling he extended his hand Derek and Stiles grimaced prepared to hear the telltale sound of bone breaking.

"Joshua Douglas the fifth." He said still holding his arms extended looking in between the two of them with amusement. Stiles felt Derek's strong arm wrap around his waist pulling him close protective. He looked up and saw Derek's knowing scowl as his jaw clenched trying to keep his anger under control. He restrained arching himself into the pleasurable new sensation as Derek's fingers tightened biting on his skin. Stiles felt so tired all of a sudden and cursed himself inwardly for not feeding.

Stiles sighed wearily. "Can we just..."

"Derek Hale." Derek said cutting him off as he extended his hand and clasped the vampire palm hard enough to show dominance and making it clear who was in charge. "You shouldn't roam around in the preserve, my betas won't likely hold themselves back." And flashed his eyes blazing red in warning which of course caused a pleasant jolt in Stiles' groin. But Stiles would never admit his new kink found for Derek's Alpha eyes. He would have preferred his hormones to stay in their deep freeze rather than flowing hotly, urgently through his bloodstream like heat-seeking under such situation. 

Derek stiffened, his nose flared slightly trying to take Stiles' scent and he looked at him from the corner from his eyes before he looked back at Joshua. _Shit!_ Of course Derek could smell his arousal. Damn werewolf hellhounds.

Joshua laughed and shook his head. "Ah! The Alpha. I should have known it's a claimed territory." The vampire withdrew his hand, quite oblivious of the sexual tension and fuck Stiles would have jumped Derek if the other vampire hadn't interrupted them.

He straightened, pulled away from Derek stretching the kinks out of his neck. He took several deep breaths, trying to ignore the sensation, but to no avail. _Admit it,_ he told himself harshly, _you're gone for him, no matter how much you wish you weren't right at this moment._ "The Hale territory is known to all Josh."

"Well. Of course who doesn't know about the Hale's and Beacon Hills." He drawled, giving a cheeky side grin as he looked at Stiles. "And I guess this is the guy you were talking about."

"God at last you got your visions back." Stiles snorted and turned to look at Derek, "Now that all is cleared can we go home please?" He implored. They were rudely interrupted by Joshua at a very crucial moment and Stiles desperately needed to know what Derek wanted to talk about; they had sex that night and Derek as always knotted him but then what?

"Is he leaving today?" Derek asked jutting his chin towards Joshua.

Stiles glanced at the other vampire and gave a shrug. "He is a traveller not a settler. He followed me because he needed a companion..."

"But I would like to stay." Joshua interjected. Both Derek and Stiles turned their neck to look at Joshua. 

Joshua quirked his eyebrow sarcastically but curiosity glimmered in his blue-ice like shade of eyes—Stiles could see that so as Derek—although it was harmless and Stiles would like to have a companion who would understand him but he left the decision in abeyance for Derek. He was the Alpha, he would decide. Gone were those human days when Stiles actually had some say. He was a vampire now a lone vampire without a brood-brother or master or thrall. Half of the time he asked himself whether he was a part of Derek's pack or not. 

"If anything goes wrong, I won't think twice before ripping your head off?" Derek snarled flashing his eyes.

Joshua's face grew thoughtful. His eyebrows rose, he pursed his lips, and he cocked his head to one side. "Like Stiles said I'm a traveller and I mean no harm." He sighed on a half shrug. " To be honest, I'm intrigued by the your nature of relationship." He gesture towards Derek and Stiles with his hand. "I've never seen or known anything like this but I've some knowledge I would like to share if." He looked at Derek. "Alpha Hale would like my presence."

Derek narrowed his eyes at him skeptically, "Stiles stays with us even if you leave." It was more of a command than a question which made Stiles' stomach flutter. 

"It's upto..."

Stiles clamped his hand over Derek's shoulder to gain his attention and cutting Joshua out of the conversation. Derek glanced down at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Der, I promise I... Ahhh" But before he could finish himself, he felt his own blood splatter across Derek face, before he felt something invad his shoulder. A dull ache at his collarbone under his left ear turning into an insistent bright pain flaring in his neck and with that shock and pain he was conscious of a terrible expletive cry. Whether it was Joshua's or Derek's or his he wasn't sure.

He caught a glimpse of Derek's shocked, frozen face before he swung around and another hot molten pain shoot up his chest, his chest ripped open by the shot. His body staggered and stumbled back under the blast, but Derek's hand reached out for him and held him around his waist. "Stiles, Stiles." Derek yelled his name and then a head a wrecked, painful howl.

Stiles gasped drawing in short, quick breaths as he looked down to realise a bullet had pierced threw his chest, and felt a burn spreading through his veins, as a blinding rush of pain came over him, vise like grip drawing him down. He sunk down on the ground groaning, and clutching the Alpha's hand over his stomach.

"Jo...Joshu..." He coughed vehemently and took in a loud sharp breath. "Sh...shield us." He wheezed as another spasm of pain jolted his body. As a response all he could hear was whooshing sound of arrows and echoing of gun shots thundering around the cliff. They were under attack his mind supplied him weakly.

"Stiles, Stiles look at me." He heard the urgency in Derek's voice as he gently patted his cheek but his mind was too rattled for him to focus on the Alpha's face. Instead he tighten his grip on Derek's hand "H...hurts."

"We need to move. I can't hold them. Too many." He faintly heard Joshua yell over the resounding noise of fire. Okay he was shielding them. Good they have some time for escape. But why were they under attack? Who were attacking them?

"Listen, Stiles," he patted on my cheeks again. He weakly open his eyes and looked up at Derek's misty face blinking his lashes, slowly and often. " Good. Now listen to me carefully, you have to stand up and we will go. I have called the pack okay. Can you stand?" He blinked his eyes closed, a tear trickled down the corner of his eyes. He felt so miserable. He felt his body slowly shutting down and the burning need to feed and the pain from god knows what chemical almost paralysed him.

"I... I can." he coughed grasping the lapel of Derek's leather jacket. "C...can, ca...an"

Derek made a little noise of distress at the back of his throat and nuzzled Stiles' nose. "You'll be alright. I promise. I promise." Stiles really hoped that Derek's words were true but whatever was happening with his body made the idea anything but farfetched.

"We get to my car as fast as possible." He shouted. "You can carry him as soon as we reach the tree line. I'll shift and follow you. Take the key." Stile heard the giggling of keys tossed in the air. Then, Derek slowly helped Stiles stand up, but he cried out with another spasm of pain and wheezed through the red blood that began to trickle from his mouth.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I so sorry." Derek muttered as he placed his hand on Stiles' chest and black veins appeared running up his forearm. He had his brows furrowed and eyes wide assessing Stiles' battered body.

"I... I'm fine" he grimaced on another spasm. "Carry me and I'll be fine." he assured, yet through a strained wheeze. 

Derek with a pained expression, gently draped Stiles' arm around his shoulder and scooped him up from the ground.

"What happened?" Joshua yelled to them in a worried tone. Stiles looked up from under grim, hooded eyes and smiled queerly at Joshua. He blearily saw the other vampire's both hands were outstretched and a light violet halo shielding them like a dome, which shone with sudden bursts of dark and silver light when the arrows or bullet were hitting on the curved surface.

"Cold. Too cold." He mumbled hoarsely and started to cough violently and the blood from his mouth splattered over Derek's boots. He felt his heart squeezing painful, his stomach churned. His mouth opened to form a question, but it turned into a silent scream by quickly increasing intensity, growing from a prickling pain to a scorching, excruciating torment until it felt as if every vein in his body were on fire. He gasped lung full of air. His eyes lolled back in his head, his mouth dribbled blood and saliva. When he opened his eyes everything was blurry like some greasy glass and everything was drifting away slipping from his sight. Noises washed across his ear seemingly endless but coming from long distance, merging and surging. Sometimes loud and sometimes faint and barely audible. A fog rushed through his mind, he felt all his strength had been drained out of his body as he slowly flickered his eyes closed, giving in to the exhaustion, drowning himself in darkness and oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Kudos and Comments expressed here belong to individuals who loves me and my work.
> 
> Hahaha just kidding.


End file.
